


Fangs and a Collar

by Darksaphira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Slavery, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/Darksaphira
Summary: When the hunter Jace buys a vampire pet named Gabriel it is not what either of them would expect it to be. Jace is generally opposed to the idea of the pets and does his best to ignore his new flatmates collar while Gabriel is not that sure of Jace's intentions. On top of general misunderstandings there are several problems attached to a pet like this one, that can not just be ignored after all. It is a journey for both of them to grow, but what is the destination it is heading to?





	1. Chapter 1

The blond man stared down at the catalogue that was sitting at the table in front of him and frowned. After a moment he looked up and sighed heavily. “I don’t feel comfortable with this, Devin. I know they’re not human but I am still buying a person one way or another.” He explained as he fixated the other man sitting across from him. His black haired colleague flashed him a short grin. “You can still go back and pick up a newbie, y’know? You’re the one who seems to scare them all off, you could just try and be nice for a change.” He snorted slightly. “Besides, you’re the one who got the agency to not only agree to this stupid idea but also pay for this. I still don’t know how you did that Jace.”  
“They are just set on not letting me go out alone any longer then needed. If this is what it takes they’ll agree to it.” He caught his friend rolling his eyes at him. “Yeah, Price seems set on keeping you happy. Anyone else would have been given a telling off and set to work with another newbie. You tell him you don’t want one and he lets you buy a Pet instead.” Jace rubbed his forehead and groaned in response.

The two men were hunters, those brave men who kept the citizens safe from all monsters and supernatural beings that went rogue and kept them in check at all times. Vampires, Werewolves, Demon but also Elves, Angels, Nymphs and whatever else existed somewhere in this plane of existence, they knew them. Since the existence of those beings had been revealed to the general public the hunters had been a public institution that was in charge of all affairs connected to them. It was about the crimes against humanity and other brave citizens but also about the preservation of magical animals, like Unicorns, Sphinxes, Griffons, Phoenixes and many more. Though the hunters did reach back further it was only now that their number had been starting to rise and they had become well respected.  
Since crimes committed by the supernatural were of extreme danger to the law-abiding and human citizens of America the pet system had been installed about fifty years prior, far before Jace or Devin had even been born. The system forced those supernatural citizens into servitude to humans for overstepping some specific laws, the length of the sentence ranging to a few years to a full life in a collar. In this process they did essentially lose all rights usually connected with citizenship until their sentence would run out, if it ever did. They became possessions, essentially, even if they were called pets.

Jace knew about that, he had lived seeing those collared beings run around the bustling city and he accepted it but that did not mean he had to like it. For one it was in his nature as a hunter not to like the thought of those dangerous creatures to run around like that, collared or not. He was usually even suspicious about the ones that counted as citizens, so seeing the collared criminals around the city many times on their own to run errands wasn’t something he was overly fond of.  
“So, what are you even looking for? I understand you want a guy, but besides that we did not talk about it.” Devin’s voice ripped him from the world of his own thoughts and he stared back down at the shining catalogue labeled ‘Males’. “I want someone who’s not newly collared, but still not some mindless guy who will just do as he’s told and nothing more. Aside from that, I’m not sure. No Elves, I can’t stand them really.” He heard Devin’s laugh as he tentatively flipped the first page open. “So, we’re looking for behavioral issues, and something that could fight, yes?” He seemed more amused with the situation then Jace thought was suitable but the blond guy nodded anyway. “Something along those lines.” He confirmed gravely as he started to flip through the pages. The pets were sorted by species, starting with the obedient ones up to the outright aggressive specimens. The last category was probably not suited; he preferred not to be mauled by his new would-be partner before he even explained anything to them.  
It took them an hour until he had decided on the one candidate that Jace thought fitting. Or at least fitting enough. He had wanted to make a decision without having to look at more than was absolutely necessary, he would not know what he would be looking for at all. Devin grinned as he waved the sales associate back over to the little secluded table they had been sitting in given their privacy. As the man went over the black haired man rose from his seat. “I gotta go but I guess you can take the rest on your own. I’ll see you soon man.” With that he was gone while Jace could just nod numbly. He would feel better not to do that alone but it wasn’t like his friend had not given up enough of his time with that. He would have felt better not to go around buying people and be all alone when facing said person for the first time.  
The man from the shop gave him a slick smile and Jace felt like punching him within an instant. He just sparked a strong dislike somewhere deep into his guts. Probably because the guy was selling people, criminals at that, like they are wares. Instead of punching them he returned the smile hollowly as the man addressed him. “So, you found one to your liking, yes?” He asked to which Jace nodded and pointed to the page. “That one.” The associate’s eyes flicked over the page that described a male vampire with what was named ‘Slight behavioral issues’ before he nodded. “I’ll arrange for him to be prepared while we finish the sale. If you’d follow me, please.”  
Jace was led into a small bureau with decidedly too costly interior for Jace’s liking. The system should not be designed to make profit off it after all. Or, not in this amount really. He sat down and was handed a contract while the other man left him alone, presumably to fetch the pet he was looking to buy. Jace grimaced as the door shut and settled to read to contract.  
It was only a moment before the guy returned, alone. “He is being prepared right now. Let’s go over the contract first. I assume you know the rules and regulations regarding pets, yes?” His voice was slimy and slick, making Jace’s skin crawl with disgust.

 

Gabriel sat on the floor of his cell, or cage really, back on the bars head fallen back and eyes closed. He did pay attention to his surroundings of course, but the less he had to see about the place the better it was. He was in the shop again for a week or two. There was no shortage of vampires with collars stuck to them and his slight behavioral issues that he got attributed – really unwarranted at that! – did not help his case really. But the place wasn’t that bad. He got to sit around, got fed regularly and did not have to put up with some humans stupid whims too much. Of course it could not last he realized as the steps he had heard approaching stopped in front of his cage. His eyes opened and he lowered his gaze, looking through his lashes at the two guards coming to get him. The door opened and he rose to his feet without a command. He knew what was coming and getting out on himself was by far better than being dragged out by them after some nice shocks. He stood and did let out a small sigh before he did put his hands behind his back as he came to a stop before the two men. Shackles closed around his wrists within an instant, tight enough to feel it even if they did not hurt too much. Chains around his ankles followed suit same tight things. Last he opened his mouth obediently as they gagged him as well. Just in case he decided that now would be a great time to start attacking random people. Not that he ever did that. He had never harmed anyone, at least since he had been collared. But they did not listen if he told them they did not need to bind him like that. They did not want to hear that he’d be good. So it was best to comply directly, don’t make any fuss about it. All chains were engraved with old magic runes preventing him from simply shattering them.  
Shackled and hobbled like that he followed the guards with practiced steps until he stood in another office. The vampire had seen more of those places then he would have liked and all were obscenely luxurious to make sure the buyers were pleased. Only barely suppressing his need to roll his eyes he stepped fully into the room and kneeled down onto the soft carpet. His eyes were kept trained to the ground as he listened if he would get any clues on his new owner early. Keys and he assumed the remote changed hands as well before the two men left the room again “So this is the one, number 83725, if you want to have a look…” He heard the voice of the human clearly, followed by movement, presumable by the buyer. He heard his heart rate pick up slightly, stumbling a bit before evening out again. He furrowed a brow, as he thought about the possible meanings of that. He could not find a good one he had to admit. “Is he… fine?” He heard an unknown voice, presumably the buyers as well. “All out Pets are checked before we sell them. He is in perfect health, if that is what you meant.”  Was the prompt answer. Worried about him having some nasty diseases he guessed but he seemed to relax a little bit at that answer. What did the guy think he could have? And how did it matter so much? Again he did not want to think about it too closely.

There was a short pause. Finally the buyer spoke again. “Good. I’ll take him I guess.” And just like that he had changed hands again. It was probably better than sitting in the cage for another few weeks, but without a way of knowing what the guy had in store for him wasn’t the most pleasant thing he could think of. He heard papers being signed and then the sales associate spoke again. “Here’s his file, the keys to the chains and the remote. Is there anything else you’ll need, we have a wide array of tools and possible necessities ready for our customers?” He could hear that sick smile on the man’s face, or so he thought anyway. “No that’s all, thank you.” His new master said and rose to his feet. “Well then. It was a pleasure making business with you. I hope to see you again in the future.”  
“I doubt that.” He heard muttered, probably too low for the other human to pick up on he mused as steps neared and finally stopped in front of him. Another thing he could not really make heads or tails of. “You’re not going to make any trouble, are you?” He heard and blinked. How did he think he was going to manage that, chained up like he was? He shook his head anyway; better not earn any punishment before they got anywhere at all. He was suddenly remotely glad that he had not been able to make any stupid remarks about that question.  
He puzzled as he heard jingling, keys maybe? His assumptions were proven correct as he felt the shackles on his wrists falling. “I really advise against doing that-“ The associate started but was swiftly cut off. “I am pretty sure I can do whatever I damn well please, and I am sure I can keep him under control if it comes to the worst.” His new master stated voice suddenly on arctic levels as he bend down to undo the chains on his ankles. Gabriel had pulled his arms to his front again and was tentatively rubbing his wrists. To his surprise the gag was following the chains after an instant so he pulled the things out of his mouth carefully. Besides that he remained settled on the ground as his master collected the chains from behind him. It did give him some satisfaction that the associates fears were proven wrong like that. He could behave himself, even if they did not think so and even if he despised that stupid act. “Come, let’s get out of here.” He heard and rose gracefully, eyes still carefully downcast. He could get behind that idea, he really could. Like that he followed the man who had just purchased him out of the building.

It was nice to be outside once again after all that stupid sitting around. It was also nice to just walk normally, not like he was a dangerous beast in chains. It did not last long as they were only going to the parking lot next to the building. His master dumped the chains into the trunk without even so much as a comment or a second look so he dropped that stupid gag in there as well. Next he found himself on the passenger seat of the car, which somehow confused him but he wasn’t going to complain.    
While they were driving he allowed himself to check his new master over, hoping on the fact that a mere human would never pick up on that while giving attention to the road in front of them. The guy was relatively young, probably around 30 years but he wasn’t so good with human ages any more. His blond hair fell down to his chin and he looked like he was well trained. His eyes trailed down his figure, he had absolutely normal clothing nothing fancy like he had so grown accustomed to, and a dragon tattoo was circling his right wrist. Gabriel froze and felt like his heart would have stopped if it had not done that so many years ago. “You’re a hunter!” He heard himself say before he had fully processed the thought. He snapped his mouth shut within an instant and flinched back a bit. Great work idiot, he cursed himself in silence.  
“You’re a vampire.” The guy was not even looking at him and he surely did not sound angry at least. Gabriel blinked, puzzled. “What? That’s… That’s obvious!” He did not understand. Not even a bit. He did not even think about the fact that he was probably insulting, in fact he did not even think at all.  
That earned him as much reaction as a shrug from the other guy. “You started to state the obvious facts.” Gabriel was taken aback. Was the guy mocking him? That did not make any sense. At last his mind had caught up to his mouth far enough to realize just how many rules he had broken which made this situation just so much worse. So intellectually he knew he should just shut the fuck up and hope the guy was going to explain. Like, after he was done with him for breaking all those rules. But, he couldn’t. No way he would drop that now. “I just did not realize you people were usually taking in pets, Master.” He had enough sense to try and make this at least a bit better. Or so he hoped, but his master’s heartbeat made another weird stumble. Just what was he doing to earn such a reaction? He caught the hunter looking over to him and dropped his gaze to his hands. “Not what I would call it, no.” His heart sank a bit at that sentence. So that meant… “More of the direct type then, yes Master? In need of a slave?” Now he could not keep the bitterness out of his voice as the last word burned like acid in his throat. No one usually said it out lout, but that was what this deal was. Yes, slavery was illegal, but no one was looking quite close enough to complain about this.  
That one earned him a frown from his newfound master and Gabriel braced for something in return. He wasn’t so sure any more if it was just going to earn himself a shock by now. “No!” The guy claimed and he sounded pretty shocked. “No, not that. I’d call it a partner.” Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up at that. “What?” Was his pretty stupid answer. Now he stared openly at the guy next to him. Fuck any sort of punishment he could come up with, this did not make any sense. “I’ll explain it when we’re at my place.” Came the hunter’s statement. Gabriel bit his lip but he did shut up and directed his gaze out of the window on the passenger side instead. His mind had kicked into overdrive by now, but he could not think of any answer that made sense. At least none he wanted to think about!


	2. Chapter 2

Jace had been pretty shocked to see the vampire in chains when he had been brought to the office in the shop. It had taken him quite a bit of self-control to keep his composure over that view. The bigger shock had followed when the vampire had started to call him master halfway through the bit of conversation they had had in the car. Yes, he knew that the system was pretty akin to slavery but having someone call him master out of his own was something different to hearing it done to others. And after all, they had started something like a conversation before. Before it had switched into awkwardness and before Jace had felt like the vampire was accusing him. Though, he could get it if he hated his guts just for the fact that he bought him and was a hunter. That could just not go over well with the guy but the damage was done, wasn’t it? Now he could just do damage control.   
He parked his car in front of the building his flat was in and got out, waving for the vampire to follow him.   
When he opened his door and entered his flat he gave a look over his shoulder. “Come on in.” He said casually, extending an invitation so that the vampire would actually be able to enter. It worked on public buildings and things like the staircase outside, but as a hunter, he generally had wards up and for sure did not place any public invitations to vampires on his doorstep. He made a mental note to modify his spells to allow entrance in this special case because that would grow old soon. Inside he hesitated for a moment. Better get the biggest things over with first, he vowed and moved to the kitchen where he sat down on the table. “Alright let’s talk about-“ He froze and stared at the vampire who was not on a chair opposite of him, like he had expected him to be, but kneeling on the floor. He blinked and his hand moved through his hair. “What are you doing on the floor?” He asked, even when this was a stupid question. The real question was why he would ever be on the floor and if he was honest he knew the answers to both of those questions so he just continued quickly. “I do have chairs and I’d really prefer it if you used my furniture. I do have it for a reason y’know?” The vampire on the ground seemed to stiffen for a second before he nodded and rose to his feet. A moment later he sat on the chair. He had his hands folded in front of him and his eyes were fixed on the table but it was more comfortable than before. A bit but it was something. “See, that’s better right?” He tried but gained no reaction. He let out a small sigh. “Anyway, first I don’t think I did introduce myself. My name’s Jace and I am a hunter as you noticed already.” A moment of silence followed and Jace suppressed another sigh. “And your name is…?”   
“My name is Gabriel, Master.” Jace frowned, but the vampire wasn’t even looking up from the table so he was not going to pick up on that. Jace was not sure if he would get used to that anytime soon and he kind of wished the guy would just stop it. On the other hand, this was nothing he wanted to talk about right now, much less something he wanted to pressure the guy about. He just hoped he’d drop that stupid title by himself and soon at that. So he jumped to the case instead. “Great. Now that that’s sorted I’ll tell you what I brought you’re here for.” He avoided the hint at buying the other man sitting on his kitchen table. He was uncomfortable with it and he was sure Gabriel wasn’t feeling any better about it. “You ought to know that hunters normally work in teams of two when we’re out on patrol. Now my partner ... left some time ago and I just can’t be assed to work with some newbie so I decided to pick someone else up. So essentially I am looking for someone who goes out into the city with me and is ready to fight the bad guys out there. Aaand that’s where you’d come in if you agree to that. No way I’ll force anyone into a job as dangerous as that.” A grinned, even if the other was not going to see it. “So what do you say?”  
Now the vampire lifted his head and stared at him. He could not read what the hell the guy was probably thinking. “Why the hell would ya need a vamp for that instead of some human?” That answered that question. It was also quite a change in tone compared to the last thing he said. Jace grinned slightly at that. “For one I wanted someone who’s smarter than a newbie.” That earned him a small snort from the vampire and... something close enough to a smile he assumed. “Honestly I want someone who will not piss their pants the first time they meet a demon in the nightly streets who is dead set on ripping them apart. Someone who is durable would be great and with a mind of their own. And someone who will not annoy the hell out of me, honestly.” The vampire had dropped his gaze again some ways in the explanation and Jace shrugged at that. “I am usually out in the night but sometimes I’ll be out during the day as well. Mostly for emergencies though. So, what do you say? As I saw you’re not going to burst into flames when some sunlight hits you but I’ll still try to minimize that.” A moment of silence followed but Jace was not going to let this go without some kind of answer this time around. He did recognize the guy might need some time to think about it, after all, he asked him to risk his life with essentially nothing to gain from it, so he crossed his arms in front of his body and waited. Finally a nod. “Right, I’m in I suppose, Master.” Jace lifted an eyebrow but nodded. “Fine. Great. So..” He stood up from his seat, unsure for a moment. “I’ll show you your room and give you some time to… I don’t know settle in, rest up or whatever.” With that he moved, trusting that the vampire would follow him.

Gabriel found himself sitting on the edge of a bed just a few minutes later, completely confused. Not only was there that weird talk in his new owner’s kitchen that he could just not wrap his head around completely, on top of that the guy had brought him in here and told him this was his room. This was an actual room, one where normal people could totally live in with an actual bed in it. Plus a desk and a closet even. If he had to make a guess it was probably some sort of guest room, nothing you gave to the pet you just bought. It was probably due to the space restriction this flat held and he did not hold onto any illusions that his owner would somehow not dump him into a place more suitable for one of his sort if he should ever get any guests in need of a bed. It was nice while it lasted though and as a hunter maybe this guy did not have frequent guests. Or at least any in need of a bed?  
He realized that overthinking all those things would not get him anywhere anytime soon. He only had the scraps his new master had given him and those had holes all over them. He just was not sure what to make of that guy. He had wanted him on his table, he asked him if he wanted to be a part of that partner thing and he had stuck him in this room as well. Though on the other hand, he was not sure what would have happened if he had dared to answer his question negatively. Not that he was completely opposed to the idea, it was an interesting change of pace, but how would he react if this expensive purchase he made just denied him? So while he held his concerns he kept them to himself and just complied like a good little pet. Anything else just reeked of punishments to him.  
He slid from the bed and made a few careful steps around the room. His hand drifted over the surface of the desk as he reached it. The surface was about empty, a pencil holder with an array of pencils was there and that was it. Gabriel allowed his thoughts to swirl free. If this guy was honestly making him his partner that meant he expected him to fight if it came to the worst, otherwise this gig would be pointless. Could he do that? Could he go against any rouge or downright feral vampire and put them down? See them collared because of his actions? He could do it for others. Hunting down a werewolf was no problem, killing demons was fine. Even elves and angels he could do, but what about his own people? He shook his head, trying to chase the thought away.   
The drawers of the desk held nothing but a few pieces of blank paper he realized quickly. It was surely meant for people with possessions to put there, not someone like him. He shut the drawer and focused his attention on the bookshelf over the desk instead. It held a small collection of books, some hunters handbooks, some novels, and even a few cookbooks. He wasn’t sure if there was a purpose or if those just did not have another place in the flat. His fingers trailed over the books spines lightly as he studied the titles. He wondered if his master would mind him taking a peek at one or the other? It mostly wasn’t the most interesting lecture, but it was something after all. Beat sitting around trapped in a room with nothing to do if he was of no use to his master, that for sure. Maybe he’d risk it, later.  
He forced himself to turn away again, opening the closet to find it empty. No surprise here. He was not even sure what he had expected or hoped to find. There was no way the guy had any clothing just laying around for him. He did not have a way of knowing what size would fit him, not that he held high hopes on that front anyway. Why would he put a high amount of money towards his pets clothing, no matter if he called him a partner or not? No, no way he’d do that.   
He took a few more steps, his gaze trailed outside the window for a moment, overlooking the bustling city. It looked normal, was probably unlocked. They were a few stories high, that was true but it would not seriously put a stop on him. On the other hand, his new master was a hunter, there were way too many of those on the streets anyway, and stuck with a collar like he was he’d not get nearly out of the city, let alone anywhere else. On top of that, he did not even have any place to go to, nowhere to run as they said. He turned his back to the window again, shuddering. He’d thought that all thoughts of escape had long left him, but apparently, that was not entirely true. Just the reality that running would only bring forth pain had set in.  
He took a few steps away again, eyeing the door that was now in front of him. He closed the distance with a few steps and just stared at the wooden obstacle for a bit. Finally, he found his hand hovering over the doorknob. Had he been told not to leave the room? Had his master told him that the flat was off-limits unless he was called? His hand rested on the handle, feeling the cold metal on his skin. On the other hand, weren’t those things a given? If a pet was assigned a room or other space for that matter, it was not to leave it unless called for. He knew those things. Plus he reckoned that this situation was different from any before it. If this guy found him wandering his place without permission, he might just do something way more final than a shock.   
He let his hand slip from the doorknob, falling to his side again. He did not dare to possibly overstep any boundaries just yet. Or not any this big at least. Was he just a coward, or was he really turning into the good pet they always wanted? He did not follow the thought, tossing it away onto the pile with all the confusing and unfinished trails of thoughts he had had in the last few minutes. Instead, he slowly wandered back and sat down on the bed again. It was soft, way softer than anything he had slept in for years probably. He allowed himself to fall back on the covers, trying to just concentrate on the feeling, not the thoughts threatening to overwhelm him. 

Jace sat at the desk in his workroom unmoving since he had showed Gabriel his room a few minutes earlier. He stared down at the little remote he had gotten from that associate bundled up with that stack of papers that he had happily dumped into one of his drawers already. He hadn’t even glanced over the paperwork yet, and wasn’t sure if he planned to do that any time soon, but the remote had not allowed itself to be so easily discarded. He could not just dump it, a pet owner was legally obligated to keep the thing at hand or at least out of his pets reach. But he did not want it. The thought of the power this small device held made him sick, the reality of the consequences of pressing that red button was outright revolting. He knew the voltage hidden in the collar the vampire was stuck with. They were fitted to shut a pet down if it got out of hand, and to bring a feral vampire that was out of its mind down it needed a bit. Just the idea of such force being used on the guy that had been sitting in his kitchen, someone who was in his right mind and not a dangerto anyone or anything was sending his head spinning. And he knew people did that, he knew it happened. In public, even.   
If was the sound of his phone that made him shove the remote out of his mind and into his pocket instead. Only then did he reach out to his phone and glanced at the display. Price. He took the call with a soft sigh. “Yes?”   
“Hello Jace. I’m happy to talk to you as well.” That made Jace groan and he rolled his eyes. “I’ve been a bit in thought here Price. I’m sorry if I’m not all pleasant right now.” The president of the agency laughed at that. “You’re never all pleasant Jace, that’s what I like about you. Anyway I heard you picked up a pet after all? I hope you’re planning to introduce him to me soon?”   
“Did Devin tell you that? Damn that guy, I was going to contact you soon enough.” Price seemed to ignore the hunter though or at least he had another kind of conversation from Jace. “So, I’ll assume you’ll bring him in tomorrow morning? Say at ten?” Jace was grinding his teeth for a second but sighed. “Sure. Bye.” He disconnected the call withouth leaving the other time to get another word in. That could really wait until tomorrow he decided. He really did not feel like talking right now.   
Jace drew his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair.   
Finally he rose again, as he decided that he was growing hungry, it had been early morning since he last ate and that had not been all that much. And maybe Gabriel would want something as well. Food was always a good way of connecting peole, right? He stopped dead in his tracks at that thought. He did not have any blood in his house. Of course he did not, at least outside of his own. Who ever had? But Gabriel had not said anything either. Maybe he had just assumed that a guy who went and bought a vampire had thought ahead, but Jace rarely was that type, much less when it came to food. More often then not did he just get something ordered or bought something on his way home from his patrols. He could not allow his own irresposiblity to affect another person who depended on him though. So he needed to actually go out and get some supplies.  
He left the room set on going out to do some shopping. There probably were some more things Gabriel would need that he did not have handy. So maybe it was a good idea to go find the vampire, take him out with him and see that everything was taken care of. Maybe show the guy he wasn’t all bad.   
At least that had been his resolve until he realised that the vampire wasn’t around. Or to be precise he was still, or maybe again, in his room with the door closed. He stopped in front of that door and stared at it. As if that would allow him a glance into Gabriels mind. The vampire probably just wanted some privacy, and space of his own. Away from him, the guy who bought him. Jace shook his head, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He could not even think bad about the guy if he didn’t want anything to do with him. He’d just respect the other’s private space and leave him be.   
So he returned to the kitchen and wrote a short note, just in case the vampire would come looking for him, before leaving the flat. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good as well. At least he felt remotely better when the door fell closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I promise to actually write and post updates and all that. No I really do. I am motivated to do some work for this. Because I like the story that'll happen here, just the beginning is slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaah sorry about that. This is not forgotten, just my mind is a mess of like ten stories at a good time and it's hard to focus on one. Maybe I'll just try to write more of them out and get them away from me.   
> Also Jace is an uncooperative asshole and I can't write a scene for him for this chapter for the life of me. It is what hung me up when I left off last time and it is still a problem today so you won't know what the guy is up to. Sorry.   
> I might try to do chapters from his pov again in the future but this will mostly be Gabriels story now.   
> Also yeeees please give me kudos or even a comment to keep me going because it means a lot to me to know people like what I am doing here. Even if I am an inconsistent updater because I promise to try. Ok?

Gabriel wasn’t sure how long it was since he had laid down when he heard the front door. He was fairly sure it was the front door anyway, it sounded heavier than a normal door. He sat up halfway and listened for voices. He had heard footsteps before as well, so his master was up and about and maybe he had just received a visitor. On the other hand it was so quiet. Had his new master left? He slid out of bed and to the door once more. He listened again and drew the door open carefully when there was only silence coming forth. He still waited anxiously for a few seconds as he peered out into the flat. “Master?” He inquired and waited for any sort of reaction from the hunter. As none came he wandered out quietly. Just a quick survey of the place, just move around a bit and get familiar and the he’d be away in his room again before his master came back and could take offense from his disobedience. He would not even touch anything he resolved. Or, maybe he just wouldn’t make it noticeable.   
He stopped his line of thought as his sight fell on a piece of paper on the kitchen table. One that had not been there before. If he did not touch it he could take a look right? Just a peek without overstepping any rules? He laughed at that to himself. As if he was not just overstepping one of the most important rules, not to just snoop around in place he had no right to be in. He glanced at the paper to determine if it could mean anything to him, and was stunned to see it adressed to him. By name even! He sat down on a nearby chair without thinking, drawing the paper over to him.   
‘Gabriel, I’ll be out for a bit, need to run a few errands. Won’t be too long gone I assume, did not want to disturb you. Feel right at home though, just don’t wander off anywhere. Call me if there’s something important.   
-Jace’ And a phone number at the bottom.   
The Vampire stared down at the words for a few seconds and then crumbled the paper up in his hands in a sudden surge of anger. Sure as hell he wasn’t gonna go anywhere withouth permission. He was no damn fool and he knew damn well that some hunter would pick him back up if he tried anything funny. As he stared at his hands he realised his action was stupid and a helpless act of aggression that his master would know to interpret accordingly. “Great idea to start off nicely, idiot. Break façade within the first day.” He scolded himself and smoothened the piece of paper back out a bit and stood up. He wasn’t sure if it’d do any good, one could see that the piece had been handled roughly, but maybe it counted for something? Or maybe, he thought, the guy would not care because if was a stupid piece of paper and did not mean anything. Because that’d be sensible. Which meant it would not happen. He snarled at the empty room and peered into the fridge in curiosity and a desperate attempt of distraction. Nothing overly interesting, and all together rather empty if he’d say so. Just a few things, bit and pieces, nothing that would conjure a meal. Maybe that was where the guy had went then, get something to eat or do some shopping? He himself really did not have any use for regular food outside of gaining some pleasure from the taste, and he wasn’t going to be surprised that there was no blood in there.   
Not that he expected to be fed today. He hadn’t exactly done anything to earn it as of yet after all and he stopped entertaining any illusions. And he’d had something yesterday so it wasn’t going to be any trouble for now.   
He shut the door again and turned, losing interest. Some other cupboards held usual kitchen utensils and a surprising amount of canned food and other stuff around the same venue. Not a fan of cooking for himself. He took a wild guess towards the freezers contents and did not even take a look, though he stached the knowledge he had gained away for later use. Surely he was not meant to be just a partner after all, right?   
He explored the rest of the small flat way less throughoutly. He wasn’t about to check in every cabinet the same way he did in the kitchen, but it would be a good idea to take a look at the rooms.   
It turned out not to be all that much interesting stuff. A living room, the biggest room there was he’d say, a bathroom, the guest room he had been shown into, and another room with a closed door that he wagered to be his masters room. He stayes well clear of that door, he was not going to venture in there unless prompted to. He turned back around to take a closer look on the bookshelves in the living room area, probably the most interesting thing in this flat by far. And it were a few even, the guy had gathered quite some books in the past it seemed. Not quite his old collection, a bitter voice in his head whispered, but that fell back to the clan about ten years ago and he should really not dwell on it any more. And just because it were not his, just because those few paled in comparison did not mean he could not take interest, right? His fingers trailed lightly over the books backs as he examined the titles. Many old books from the hunters guild, most of wich he’d never got a hand on, only heard of them. No originals, of course, but so tempting nontheless.   
In the end he had finally succumbed to that desire, after a good deal of staring, and started to leaf through one of the older books that reported on the hunters history. He had quickly become caught up in the story just standing there, as he had not moved far from the bookshelf in case his new master would be coming home. At least, that had been the plan, hear the human in advance put the book back and stand to attention the moment he entered. But the old accounts proved too interesting after all, that he was caught off guard as keys jingled and the door opened.   
“Gabriel?” His name called out loud through the flat made him jump. Turning around on his heels he shut the book and pressed it against his chest as if it could protect him.   
“Master, you’re home.” He exclaimed stupidly and winced at his own idiocy the second the words were out of his mouth. Of course the man would know full well that he was home. The hunter looked him over for a second.   
“Uh, yes. I’ve been shopping a bit.” The blond guy explained, lifting several bags in his hands. “I see you’ve taken an interest in my books?” He added after a second, pointing to the book that the vampire still clutched to his chest.   
“I’ve just been taking a look.” He tried to reason, even knowing it was technically a lie. He knew that ‘taking a look’ did not involve touching anything of his masters things. He knew that touching anything he had not been explicitely allowed to touch was in fact a very punishable offense. His wide eyes locked on the bags still in his masters hands, who had not moved all that much since entering the flat. “I’ll put that away, master.” He tried somewhat desperately, spinning around and carefully replacing the book where he had found it. Maybe his master would be distracted enough by that, or maybe he’d show mercy because he showed some eagerness. Quickly he closed the distance to the hunter.  
“Uh, sure. Thank you.” The hunter said and gave over a few bags. “That’s for the kitchen, I got some food and stuff. Maybe start with that?” Gabriel took the bags and went to the kitchen, surpressing a sigh of relief at apparently being dismissed that easily. Once there he placed the bags on the counter and looked into the first, just to stop frozen for a second. His hands twitched as he saw that it was filled with blood bags of different varieties apparently. Just for a moment he had to fight the urge to just tear into one cold as it was. Old instincts were always hard to overcome. Instead he took a breath and started to gather them up and put them away methodically. He knew that he had no right to get anything unless his master said so. He had enough control to do that. The rest were luckily just standard food stuff, some fresh and some more canned and ready stuff, and not nearly as tempting. Of course his master would not have gone out just to get food for him, he’d just done his own shopping and had happened to think of his pet as well. That was just how it was.   
He was done after a moment and turned around to find the hunter standing in the doorway watching him. Suddenly he was glad he’d had his back to the guy so far, that had made it easier. He hated being watched while doing something, because that meant a small slip was more likely punished. And just that knowledge made him so much more likely to slip up. He pushed that thought away, looked over to his master waiting for what was next. The man seemed lost in some thought for the moment though, so the vampire forced himself to just stay still and wait, clasping his hands behind his back. Finally the blond guy seemed to snap out of it.   
“Uh, right good. That stuff is actually for you. I just got some basic things, I hope the sizes are about right. If something does not seem right, or if you need anything else just let me know yes? If you want anything more fancy you’ll have to come with me some day I guess.” He gave a totally forced smile and held up the last bags.   
For a few moments the vampire just stared at the two bags as if they’d possibly bite him. Or, more likely, hold some unknown horror. It took him a moment to get the obvious solution, it had to be clothes, right? After all he had only what he wore right now and that would not do in the long run. It made sense to get that stuff out of the way now. He snapped into action finally, quickly closing the distance to his master. He carefully took the offered bags and bowed his head to offer a quick “Thank you master” before retreating again.   
The hunter did smile halfheartedly at that. “Better check if my choice was any good before thanking me” he said.   
“Oh, Gabriel, one more thing.” Gabriel had turned around already, halfway on his way to ‘his’ room when the hunters voice stopped him in his tracks again. Had he done something wrong? Forgotten something? He turned around slowly, waiting for sharp words, or even sharper pain, to come. Neither did.   
“We have a meeting at the agency tomorrow at ten. Price wants to see you. He’s the boss around here, so uh…” The hunters voice trailed off and he performed a vague waving motion with his hand, but Gabriel got the message.   
“Don’t worry master, I’ll behave myself. I know the rules.” He said, sudden anger in his voice that he could not seem to surpress. He whirled around. “I’ll be a good little pet.” He hissed, baring his teeth at the empty space in front of him him before quickly leaving. He did not turn around to see Jace lower his hand and stare in confusion. He did not want to wait for the hunter to get angry with him and instead sought refuge in his own little room. 

Once inside he closed the door with an audible thud and leaned against it. His head hit the wood behind him with a loud smack, bringing faint pain, as he closed his eyes and slid to the ground slowly. What the hell had that been? He had hissed at his master. He’d shown his teeth and shown anger, agression. You did not show your teeth to your master, you did not show agression. Never. That’s what got him punished and most likely sold in more than one case. His master was not going to let that one slip. He would at least get severely punished and just maybe that was the last mistake he’d made. Worst was that the human had not even said anything that warranted anger. If this Price figure was the hunters boss in the region it was only logical to remind his pet to behave himself. It was well warranted, much more so if it was one like himself who got bad behavior attested by past masters.   
He drew his knees up and hugged them to his chest tightly, waiting. He did not breath, did not move but he closed his eyes and waited. As if it would help him. Like a child he closed his eyes and hoped that would protect him from his masters rage. He knew it would not. Just as the wood of the door on his back wouldn’t. It just felt better this way. He knew that when his master would be at the door demanding entry he would not resist. Or at least he wouldn’t do it long, because he’d break apart, like he always did. 

He awoke some time later, his head on his knees and his whole body stiff. He streched his legs out with a groan as his eyes fluttered open. Some time has passed by now, it had to because it was growing dark outside and it had been light when he’d fallen asleep. It had grown dark and nothing else had happened he realised. He knew he’d have woken up if the hunter would have shocked him, no one slept through that. So, what did that mean?   
He drew his hand through his hair and tried to make sense of this. Maybe he wanted to wait until the morning to do it, for some reason. Maybe he would let it slide, for whatever reason. He did not dare to hope on that one. Maybe he’d get a brief period of grace, because he’d just been bought by the hunter. It was not entirely unheard of, even if it was rare. Maybe the guy was just going to give him a stern reminder that that shit was not going to fly. Or maybe he’d do something terrible, something more creative some time in the future.   
And by god did he realise this guy was probably dangerous to him. He realised that the hunter had the means to do some serious damage to him. The guy was the one owner he should rightfully be afraid of, because he had the tools and probably the nerve to just kill him off if he stepped out of line too far. Those swords the hunters had did work wonders against some defenseless vampire and he damn well knew that. And he just realised that he was completely in the hands of a hunter and he had just antagonized him within the first day he was here.   
He took a deep breath trying to keep from panic. Everything was ok still, wasn’t it? He’d just remember the rules. He’d survive this guy, he’d behave. Yes, that was good. And he’d apologize in the morning. And last he would keep his mouth shut in the future even if he had to bite his damn tongue off to achieve that.   
With that resolve he gathered himself up from the ground and picked up the bags with the clothes and peeked inside. All standard stuff, nothing fancy, nothing outlandish. Underwear, socks, pants, shirts. All darker and muted colors wich was abolutely fine with him. He sorted the stuff into the closet and looked it over once more. Yes, that was good, all neatly folded and ready.   
Finally he had that done at least and felt a little bit better. Not like death was imminent any longer, maybe that was it.   
He stared at the closet for another moment before he decided that it was time to get some sleep. Take a chance to actually sleep in a bed once again, even while he had just slept on the floor for some time. He climbed into bed just as he was, rolling up in an instinct to make himself smaller, facing the door to keep an eye on that.   
At least that had been the plan but he’d slipped into sleep within a few moments of crawling under those covers.


End file.
